TOW THE MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Rachel didn’t take the plane… She loves him he loves her… Love is eternal… Follows the last episode… They were going for a last drink all together... PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**FRIENDS**** : "TOW The Message In A Bottle"**

**SUMMARY**

Rachel didn't take the plane… She loves him he loves her… Love is eternal… Follows the last episode… They were going for a last drink all together... PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at **marylinedepp(at)gmail .com**

**Date :** March 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

It felt both nice and weird. Thinking that they were together for the last time. They went to Central Perk one final time and ordered their usual drinks. They didn't want that moment to end but they couldn't stay there forever. So, what next? One of them had made plans already.

"How about we go to the restaurant?" Ross proposed. "Sure, good idea" Monica said. "Yea, I'm kinda hungry" Joey complained. "Now that's new" Chandler teased him as Phoebe laughed.

They got ready to leave and Gunther said his goodbyes. _I'll miss you so much, Rachel_, he thought.

A little while later they were at the restaurant. Joey was looking at the menu even before taking place. He was unbelievable but then again it was Joey. They ordered and the drinks were there soon enough. Beside Rachel's drink was a bottle that looked like a perfume bottle. It wasn't totally transparent, it was red but you could clearly see something inside.

"Look at that" Rachel said amazed. "It's beautiful" Monica added. "And it seems like there's something inside" Phoebe observed. Rachel opened it and took out the piece of paper. She unfolded the small letter. As soon as she started reading it she had that good feeling inside her. The others were wondering what it was all about. Ross had told nobody about this.

_Rachel,_

_Because l__ove is eternal… And love is what I feel…_

_I apologize for everything I did wrong_

_But trust me I've loved you all along_

_Never again will I hurt you_

_Nothing is more precious to me than you_

_We are a family_

_All together we can be happy_

_There are not enough words to tell you how I feel_

_But trust me this is very real_

_The passion inside me burns for you_

_The way my heart only beats for you_

_Never have I been happier_

_Than the moment we finally got together_

_I want to be the shoulder you can cry on_

_I want to always be there for you from now on_

_For the good times_

_As well as the bad times_

_Never will you be alone_

_I promise you to never leave you on your own_

_Whatever you do_

_I'll always be near you_

_You're the only one I've ever loved_

_Close to my heart is where you belong_

_Never far from you do I ever want to be_

_Forever I want it to be just you and me_

_Love always,_

_Ross (**poem written by myself, Maryline, don't copy!**)_

Rachel didn't know what to say, no words came to her mind, she was happily shocked. After a while, Ross took the letter from Rachel's hand and kneeled down beside her.

"Rachel, I've loved you since I first set my eyes on you so many years ago back in school. You're everything I've ever wanted, ever dreamed of" he said with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't dream of someone better than you… and you gave me the most beautiful gift ever, our little girl Emma".

Now Rachel wasn't just sobbing, tears wouldn't stop. Everyone got emotional. Even Chandler started feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

Ross reached inside his pocket for a small box. _Oh my God_, Rachel thought, _is this really happening?_

"Rachel Green, will you marry me?"

She smiled big time as everyone was looking at her in the restaurant, every table had their eyes on them.

She couldn't believe what was happening now but she never felt happier. "Yes, Ross, I will marry you" she finally answered. He kissed her and held her tight.

_Let's hope he won't say __the wrong name this time_, Chandler thought remembering the Londonian Ross & Emily wedding when he said Rachel.

Everyone applauded.

- THE END -

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, ****HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
